


tonight (i feel like having the whole world)

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship, fake ids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Oh, great. Offuckingcourse. He’s going to die of a heart attack at the door of a club he couldn’t get in, right after his fake ID was discovered.That’s very on brand for him, at least.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun & Lee Jeno & Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 29
Collections: Anonymous





	tonight (i feel like having the whole world)

**Author's Note:**

> title is from danger by taemin :)
> 
> (plz dont ask me how they cant drink/go to club if already in college / i guess that in the us with drinking age but idk just go with it thx)

It’s been hours since he’s been stuck in that damn line. 

Well, not really hours—some minutes, at maximum, but for Renjun, who’s trying not to freeze on the outside of a club with the thinnest (and tightest) pants he owned and a faux leather jacket who did nothing to protect him from cold, it could be damn well some fucking years by now.

He’s shivering not just because of the cold, but also because of his nerves and that _damn fake ID on his pocket who wouldn’t let him relax even just a little_. That’s it. He was gonna fail and be busted before he could even get inside and everybody would laugh at him and he could never again step a foot in that damned city.

No. No. No bad thoughts. 

Renjun messes his hair a little and tiptoes to be able to see in front of him. Damn fucking tall people who tower over others with their fucking skyscraper height. Okay. Not that many people and then he would be able to charm his way inside and everything would be okay and he would have a great fucking night drinking until he couldn’t walk straight anymore and laugh about how he was freaking out over nothing.

Clutching his faux leather jacket a little tighter against himself, Renjun gulps when the couple in front of him goes inside through the heavy metal door. The bouncer looks down at him through his glasses that had no prescription. Fuck him and his good vision. Renjun was jealous. 

Renjun tries to smile confidently and not feel intimidated in front of the man. The very tall and huge man. Who definitely could throw him across the street and he wouldn’t exist on this earth anymore to tell the story. He tries.

“Goodnig—”

“ID,” the man cuts him, voice higher than what Renjun would have imagined a huge, tall, and scary man could have.

“Ah,” Renjun laughs fakely, hands sweating like crazy and feeling more nervous than when he had to interrupt the teacher to point a mistake and then realize _he_ had been the one making a mistake. “S-sure! Here it is!” He’s probably being a lot more chipper than he should in this situation, but Renjun, unfortunately, doesn’t control his body anymore and now is just watching from some place inside his own mind.

The bouncer barely looks at his fake ID—that damned thing cost him exactly fifty midnight snacks on the convenience store down his apartment—before giving it back to him, raising one eyebrow.

Renjun can barely believe, trying to suppress the feeling of breaking in a happy dance. He was gonna get in! _Ha_! That would shut up Dejun and Yangyang one time for all and—

“Get out of here, kid,” the bouncer says, moving his hand without giving him a second thought, eyes falling on the people behind him. 

Renjun freezes.

“W-what…?”

The bouncer looks unamused and snorts loudly. “Just take your fake ID home and go to sleep, kid. This place isn’t for you.”

His heart is beating so fast that Renjun could swear he could drop dead right now at any moment. Oh, great. Of _fucking_ course. He’s going to die of a heart attack at the door of a club he couldn’t get in, right after his fake ID was discovered. That’s very on brand for him, at least.

“Ha!” Somehow, he was talking again. And he had no idea how that happened or why his mouth was moving when he had no thoughts and no ways of controlling his body. “I think it’s been a mistake, because—”

“Kid,” the man cuts him sharply, fixing him a strong gaze that makes Renjun immediately quiver. “Get out of here before I decide to do something about your situation,” he punctuates by sliding his eyes to Renjun’s hand who’s clutching his fake ID tightly. Renjun immediately pockets the fake ID and puts his two hands on the jacket’s pocket. He’s cool. He’s _very_ cool.

Shit.

No more words were needed and Renjun was dashing fast below the velvet rope and getting out of line, feeling very confused with his body cold and heart beating fast and cheeks flushed and head empty and—

“Hey! Connor! _Hey!_ ” A voice comes closer to him and Renjun starts to walk fast, _oh fucking shit the bouncer is coming with someone he should have run oh shit ohshit_ —

A hand grabs his arm and Renjun has a scream and a plead ready on his tongue, prepared to be unleashed before he saw two boys and he pauses, very confused and slightly scared.

“Connor!” A boy with blueish hair and a big smile says, the fakest laughter he ever heard is released and the boy drops his hand from Renjun’s arm. Behind him there was a boy with dark hair and glasses, who was watching the entire scene very guarded, looking upon his shoulder before dropping the tension and smiling. “Calm down, man. We didn’t realize it was you.” He had a loud voice and Renjun wants to hide. People were looking at them and the _fucking bouncer was staring_.

“I think you’ve made a mistake. I’m not _Connor_ ,” he says quickly, voice stammering and ready to continue his walk of shame and self-hate back to his dorm.

“Ha!” Blue-haired boy wouldn’t give up, giving a little punch on his shoulder. Renjun grimaces. “Funny! Dude, it’s me, Jaemin. From Economics.” For two seconds Renjun pauses and tries to remember the boy, his face from the colleagues on his classes before he realizes he had never seen him before (for he would definitely remember such a face) nor he took Economics classes. And he opens his mouth to say exactly that.

“Please,” the black-haired boy with glasses says quickly, voice low before almost shouting. “ _Hi, Connor!_ ” and then he lowers his tone again, almost whispering. “Dude, we just saw what happened and we were gonna do the _same thing_ , just help us, please.”

“Yeah, definitely!” Jaemin screams as if they were having the most amazing conversation. “Let’s go then, Connor!” and grabs Renjun’s arm, basically dragging him on the street.

“Fucking stop calling me Connor,” Renjun angrily whispers, hands clenching but trying to walk beside Jaemin and his fucking long strides. The thought that people had seen what happened to him burns his insides with shame and fuels a violent blush on his face and down his neck.

“Sorry,” the black-haired boy says, eyes softening and calmly managing to maintain the rhythm of Jaemin’s strides. “Let’s just get out of here fast. Sorry again,” he says wincing a little. “I’m Jeno, by the way.”

Renjun huffs. “My name’s Renjun. Stop calling me Connor. Who the fuck is even Connor?”

Jeno shrugs. “I don’t know any Connor.”

“It was just the first name I thought of,” Jaemin answers, looking briefly at Renjun before snapping his gaze to the front. “Sorry, man. That guy was kinda scary and I don’t think he would take very well two other fake IDs right away.”

Renjun snorts. “And you had to give me the whitest guy name ever? _Please_ , at least a better name and I’d be less mad.”

Jaemin doesn’t reply but there’s a slight smirk on his face.

“Where even are you taking me?” Renjun asks. “Are you two just gonna keep dragging me all over the city?” He asks facing Jeno this time.

The black-haired boy looks confused. “I don’t really know… Jaemin, what are we even going to do now?” His face falls when he meets Renjun’s eyes. “Our plan was to get wasted in the club and then we would take it from there, but now… I don’t know.”

Jaemin pauses his walking and Renjun almost crashes on him, stopping on the last second. “Well, Jen. What do you want to do?”

“I don’t know. What do you want to do?”

“I don’t know, that’s why I’m asking you.”

“I want to do whatever you want to.”

Renjun huffs, bored, and not wanting to be in the middle of a discussion. Jeno’s gaze snaps to him.

“Well, what do you want to do, Renjun?”

The boy in question gasps. “What? Me?”

Jeno nods his head and Jaemin is just looking, waiting for an answer.

“Huh,” Renjun says smartly. “What?”

Jaemin sighs deeply as if the conversation was paining him greatly. “Do you have any other plans? Any other ideas of what you’re gonna do now?”

“...try to get in another club?” Renjun kind of asks, kind of replies, eyebrows knotting in doubt. He’d definitely get wasted that night. The only problem was how to convince someone that he was older enough to get wasted.

Jeno and Jaemin share a look as if they were having a mental conversation before the blue-haired boy focuses on Renjun. “Yeah, that definitely would be the better option… To be honest, I was almost feeling like giving up and trying my luck at another time. But okay, let’s go then. Do you know any cool clubs around here?”

Renjun chokes and raises an eyebrow. “I’m sorry, _we_? Like… we three?” he asks, pointing to Jaemin, Jeno, and then at himself. “Like… we don’t even know each other.”

Jeno shrugs and doesn’t look like he feels troubled about that. “Sure, why not? We are already together here. And then we could know each other if that’s what’s troubling you.”

“Can we just go, _please_? I don’t want to waste any kind of luck I might still have,” Jaemin whines a little, eyes narrowing when looking at Renjun. “C’mon. I’ll even pay the first round if we get in.”

Yeah. That’s a very big incentive, even though Renjun is still a little insecure about going out with people he didn’t know… Which, honestly, wouldn’t be very different from what his night might have been if he had managed to get in the club, drinking with strangers. At least he knew these boys’ names. And they seemed kinda nice. Hopefully, they wouldn’t mug him right in the next corner.

“Okay,” Renjun says. “Okay. If I somehow end up dead, I’m gonna come back and kill you all. I swear.”

Jaemin snorts loudly, but Jeno shakes his head, his face serious. “Don’t worry. He might have some bad ideas sometimes, but he means good,” Jeno says, pointing at Jaemin who rolls his eyes. “Let’s have some fun, then!” He says brightly, eyes crinkling. “I can’t fucking wait to get wasted!”

They resume walking and Jaemin messes Jeno’s hair before sliding his arm to put around Jeno’s shoulder, his other hand grabbing Renjun’s wrist and tugging the boy closer to his body. “Come on, Connor! I’m paying!”

Renjun seethes and jabs his elbow on Jaemin’s side, making the boy wheeze. Jeno releases a laugh with his friend’s misery.

“You asked for that one, Jaem,” Jeno says, grinning. Jaemin grumbles but doesn’t lose his grip on Renjun’s wrist.

Renjun bits his lower lip slightly, trying to hold back a smile, but from Jaemin’s growing smirk he knows he made a bad job on that. 

He lets himself be pulled by Jaemin’s grip and embraces the cold night; the feeling of joy and eagerness for what was yet to happen are growing and setting inside his chest, being ignited by Jaemin and Jeno’s small talk and laughter.


End file.
